gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knowhow
The Knowhow is the 7th episode of Season 4, created and edited by RC and Shakalakamam. Synopsis Seeing Remy and Cobby are competing to decide who's smarter, Gumball uses Anais' idea with a quiz show. Plot Episode starts in class. TBA Transcript Competing Miss Simian: So today we are talking about... Remy: ...Weather, effects and more Physics stuff! Cobby: (kinda irritated) That was my line! (chills out) But whatever! Remy: Uh... What? Miss Simian: Sshh! (the next day, in class) Miss Simian: So now that we know the effects of weather, let’s go on... Cobby: (ambitious) Space! Miss Simian: Yea', correct, we are talking about the Big... Remy: Bang! Cobby: That was the line I was goin' to say... Remy: Bad luck! (the next day, in class, again) Darwin: Did you notice that Cobby started acting... cookoo? Gumball: I thought he was always actin' like that. But now he's weirder... (Cobby is raising his hand) Remy: (raises his hand too) You won't take my line again! Gumball: But both act like moonatics waiting for my turn to speak! Miss Simian: I can hear you! I'm 3 meters away from you! Gumball: Oh, sorry... Cobby: (ambitious) You’re not getting my line now, Bemy Biler! Remy: It’s Remy Miler. Cobby: (honest) I was such a stutter! Miss Simian: So when the Big Bang happened, Cobby? Cobby: 14 billion years ago! Miss Simian: Whatever, it's correct, and as of 2014, the Hercules-Corona-Borealis-Great-Wall is the biggest and oldest filament in the universe! Gumball: (non-enthusiastic) Yay! More boring stuff.... Darwin: I just can’t believe how they like this stuff! (Gumball receives a pink, crinkled ticket from Martha. He opens it.) Gumball: This is weird! It's full of split! (reading) "I joined da' hockey club! I'm goin' to it tomorrow!" (He sends Martha a blue ticket. She opens it.) Martha: (reading) "You could tell us in recess!" Remy: What are you doin' here... (in love) H-hi Martha?! Gumball: I can't believe that you and Cobby enjoy this borin' stuff! And stop lookin' at 'er! Darwin: Yeah! This is like you eat grass, dirt and mud, but you suddenly say that was kinda gross! Gumball: If I think better, it acually is kinda gross. (Darwin is eating grass) Gumball: And weird. Darwin: How this even appeared in my mouth? (sees a pot on his desk) Oooohhhh.... (At home, Gumball puts a disc for GLA V, in his computer) Gumball: Here we go! Darwin: I thought it said M. Gumball: What!? That’s just balloony, just like when you said watching Rickroll puts you into a 2 hours coma (a flashback shows Gumball fainting due to watching Rickroll) Gumball: You're right! Darwin: Trust me, this game is not good for you! Gumball: Haha, I think you're jokin'. (Gumball plays the game, shortly then reads on the wiki about the game) Gumball: This is the best game ever! Darwin: Can I see the wallpaper? Gumball: Tah-dah! (Gumball surprisingly shows the wallpaper, making Darwin faint) Gumball: Gotch'a! (Gumball's phone rings. He turns it on.) Gumball: Hello? This is Gum... Remy: No time to explain, house, now, quick, danger, ahead, now! (Gumball goes to Remy’s house, only to see Remy pancking) Gumball: Problem? Remy: Cobby is drivin' me nuts! Gumball: How Remy: He's so passive! I called him 'bout thousands times and he didn't responded at most! And when he responded, he merely said "Whatever"! Gumball: From where did you got his phone number? Remy: Martha, the beautiful, cute, flawless Martha gave me it.. (flashback, Remy is shown following Martha) Martha: Stop stalkin' me, Jeremy! Get out from here! (Remy does the "puppy eyes", enough big to make give up) What's up? Remy: Your and Cobby's phone numbers? Martha: (takes a paper and writes on it) Here. (gives it reluctantly) (flashback ends) Remy: Let's say our relationship become... more warmer. (Gumball's phone rings. He turns it on.) Cobby: IT'S ME COBBAH COME HERE IS AN EMERGENCY OMG! Gumball: I must go to help... uh.. (Remy stares at him)... UHHHH?! I must help my sister with.. uh... a project? Gotta go! (Scene changes to Gumball going to the Nuttels' house. Cobby is waiting nervous on the porch) Gumball: Did you found a solution for this ruckus? Cobby: (chills out, and says meticulously) We must prove who’s smarter between Remy and I! Gumball: How? Cobby: I dunno! I was so stressed so I didn't think at anything! Just think at something like this stuff! Gumball: (merely) Okey? (Gumball leaves) Cobby: I need a cup of tea. (at the Watterson’s house) Thinkin' time! Gumball: Darwin, what should someone find out who’s smarter between two smart guys? Darwin: A quiz in paper! Check the scores! Gumball: I'm not trying to challenge myself too into the process. Darwin: Sports! Gumball: (thinking that Cobby would broke his bones) Bad idea! Anais: What about a quiz show? You have the paper with the answers, great, right? Gumball: It’s a really good idea! Anais: Then it's settled, a quiz show? Gumball: Yep! Anais: Let’s build the scene! (montage showing the building of the “Quiz House”) Gumball: Done! Camera Guy: For live transmission, please sign here and here! (Gumball signs the contract) Camera Guy: Thank you! Darwin: How about the audience? Quiz time! Gumball: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first live edition of "Quiz Wiz"! So today, we have 2 contestants, the smartest kids in Elmore! Darwin: On the left, he's wearing weird glasses, likes coffee, and is Martha's brother. Please welcome Cobby! (Cobby goes to his pillar) Gumball: On the right, a powerful smart kid from Oklahoma, please welcome Remy! (Remy goes to his pillar) Darwin: This is gonna be a steady fight! Gumball: OK, let’s get started! Anais: Category: Easy Darwin: First question. It was the most recent storm to hit Elmore. (Cobby touches the button) Cobby: Easy, Hurricane Californ! Gumball: Correct! Darwin: Second question, how tall is Mount Elmora? (Remy touches the button) Remy: It’s actually extinct, so we can consider it's 1 mile. Gumball: Correct! Darwin: Third question, popular cryptid in Eastern Elmore Forest. (Cobby touches the button] Cobby: Malamaya! Gumball: Correct. Darwin: Last question for Easy, highest peak in U.S.A (Remy touches the button) Remy: Mount McKinley! Gumball: That is considered correct! Anais: Category: Medium Darwin: First question, strongest wind’s ever recorded on Earth! (both are sweating, when Remy touches the button) Remy: 301±21! Gumball: Hm….correct! (Anais looks at the scores, 4 for R, 2 for C) Cobby: (in his mind) Nah, he'll lose. But whatever! Let's play Darwin: Second question. Strongest, not tornadic wind speed? (Cobby touches the button) Cobby: Wind gusts of 256mph! Gumball: Correct! Darwin: Third question, speed limit in lakebeds! (Remy touches the button) Remy: There are no speed limits... Gumball: Correct! (after the third question of hard, the scores are 8 for R and 7 for C) Gumball: Final question from hard, latest solar eclipse in the U.S. Remy: October 24! Cobby: October 23! Gumball: Cobby's correct! So it's now a draw! Darwin: That means, last question! Anais: Category: This is so hard that nobody could ever solved this. Gumball: What is... the answer of the hardest question ever? (Remy touches the button) Remy: Zero? Gumball: Nope! (Remy touches the button again) Remy: One? Gumball: Neither! (Remy touches the button again) Remy: Two? Gumball: No, non, net, keine, geen, NO! (Cobby touches the button again) Cobby: 42? Gumball: It's... (the audience is in suspence) CORRECT! COBBY WON!!!! (Confetti falls down. Mabel comes on stage and kisses Cobby. Remy fells kinda sad.) Remy: (honest and humble) Oh, Lord Nuttels, I am humbly sorry for believing you a butthead. You are the wisest person I ever met. Cobby: (friendly) Come on, get up. You don't need to be so sad about it. You're very smart, but you're very proud of you. We can be friends, you can hang out with me to find out more things and such. Remy: Really? We can be friends? Cobby: Yes. (shakes his hand) Wanna play some chess with me this afternoon? Remy: Yea, but hm... I have a question. How did you became so smart? Cobby: (dumb-ish) I actually don't know! This is the only thing I really dunno! (Everyone laughs) Cobby: Really guys. I have no idea how I became so smart. Epilogue (Scene turns to Nuttels' house. Cobby and Remy are playing chess. Then suddenly a stuffy sound was heard.) Cobby: Martha destroyed the town. Again. Remy: Are you some sort of oracle or somethin'? (Martha, entirely covered with ash, entries in the house, then goes upstairs) Martha: Don't ask. Cobby: I was right. (episode ends) Trivia * Remy mentions the canon episode "The Oracle". * GLA V is an parody for GTA V. * '''Running gag: '''Martha destroyed Elmore. Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Remy * Cobby Supporting * Anais * Camera Guy Minor *Martha * Richious * Catrisha * Shenton * Thevins * Mabel (non-speaking cameo) * Marvin Finklehimer * Elder Chalkboard Lady Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 4 Category:Short Fanfictions